Who are you?
by Cat2305
Summary: What happens when Cammie returns to her home town and finds out she is adopted what will she do? Sorry i am not very good at summaries and this is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Cammie is coming back and what happens when she meets Zach? And who are her real parents. This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy and REVIEW! Better than summary. Thnx

Zach's POV

"Please dude I have to go to football and my sister is coming back today, and I can't have her distracting everyone!" Grant my best friend begged me.

"Dude, when did Liz leave? And I don't think she can distract the whole of the football team!" I told him smirking at the idea of Liz distracting the team, yeah she's cute and everything but she is short, really smart and has blonde hair with blue eyes, I don't think that's going to distract a whole load of jocks.

"What Liz never left." Grant says eyeing me you see he's one of those over protective older brothers.

"Then why are you begging me to stay at yours for _2_ hours to babysit some sister of yours?" I asked utterly confused, seriously what the hell is he up to?

"Cuz I want you to look after my sister Cammie, can't you remember she was the kid who put some guy in a hospital for a month! But I guess that was 4 years ago." Grant said as if he was kind of ashamed but thought it would have been pretty cool as long as it wasn't his sister.

"Fine, seriously that was your sister? Oh my god! Where did she go then after the _little incident_? And how old is she?" I said shocked that, that was Grant Newmans sister.

"Well actually we adopted her and she's the same age as us. And she went to a school called Gallagher for the past 4 years. Any more questions cuz she won't be telling you the answers herself!" He said, obviously back to his old idiot self again!

"Ummm….. Yeh actually why is she coming back then no offence to her?"

"Well her best friend Macey McHenry yes the senators daughter is moving up here and they are desperate to stay together as best friends so she asked Mum and Dad if she could move back here. And well they said yes, and they are both gonna come back to Waingels as the school are willing to give her another chance." Grant said rather exhaustedly.

"Ok fine where is she?" I said with no more questions in mind.

Cammie's POV

"Cam? I can't wait to go to school together I can't believe your parents and the school are letting you back into the town!" Macey said excitedly she loved moving to new places and best of all I was coming! (Ok and there were new clothe stores there than back at Roseville!)

"I know I can't wait either. And I still can't get over how the school said they would let me in but they would watch me and if I slipped up more than 3 times then I would be expelled…. Again!" I said really amazed myself. I couldn't wait to see Grant and Liz again and go to school with the most fashionable girl in the world. Macey had long straight black hair with ocean blue eyes.

"Oh yeh Mace one prob" I said annoyed now.

"Oh ok what's that?" Macey said obviously not bothered by what the problem might be.

"Yeh my brother you know Grant he has found someone called Zach to watch over us for 2 hours whilst he's at football practice! I can't believe it come on the incident was 4 freaking years ago! I haven't majorly hurt anyone since! He is unbelievable." I said really stressed now.

"Oh, I hope he's cute! Will Liz be there?" Macey asked not paying much attention to the problems with that but whether he is cute or not now come on!

"Uh no Liz most likely won't be there she is kinda scared of us!"


	2. The Trip

_Do enjoy! REVIEW! AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Cammie POV:

When our limo came to collect us and bring us to New York everyone wished us luck including the headmistress. Once we were in the limo Macey and I started talking about what it would be like in New York as I hadn't been there for ages and surprisingly enough neither had Macey.

"So…when we get there shall we go to mine and then yours to unpack? And then we can go to the mall." Macey suggested.

"Yeh that would be great but do you know how long till we get there?" I asked as I was bored already and we'd only been driving for an hour. Macey asked the driver and told me another 4 hours to go, uh, I started wondering if Grant was still annoyed with me and whether he would talk to me or not. I remember he was part of the reason I left.

_***FLASHBACK:**__ *_

_**Mum was crying soundlessly in the corner, whilst Dad was walking to and fro. Grant came in muttering something that I couldn't quite make out.**_

"_**Send her to Gallagher Academy, Mum, Dad" He finally said.**_

_**I was shocked by his words, I knew he was angry with me but I didn't think he would want to send me away especially that far away, come on its in Roseville.**_

"_**Ok…. I will send an application form to the school right away" Dad said. I didn't know they would agree, Grant and Dad never get on. Liz just looked as shocked as me, and Mum just started crying even harder.**_

_***FLASHBACK OVER***_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! I know it isn't very long and all but I am trying!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much if you reviewed it made my day, I could NOT stop smiling! Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this sorry I have taken a while to update!**

**I have special thanks to these people for reviewing, adding me to their favourite authors/stories etc.:**

**Zammielover0216**

**topXsecret**

**HappyInsideGirl**

**ktran**

**caseycakes**

**cupcakecorruption**

**angel4eva-15**

**ashleycakez06**

**Sammilovesbutterflies**

**Random39**

**igbinosun12**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Babysitter

Zach's POV

As Grant drove me to where his sister Cammie and her friend Macey were staying after about 10 minutes we drove up driveway I couldn't believe the size of the house it was 2 stories high and had _everything _you could possible dream off. Well what did I expect Senator McHenry bought the 'house.'

I got back to reality when Grant had rung the bell. And at first there was silence for about 10 seconds until all of a sudden we heard a shrill voice shriek "Ahh you idiot you broke my favourite curler!" "So you have 10 more!" "So this was a one of a kind!" And then we heard a crash, and what sounded like a large, bag make a loud thump. And then suddenly it all went quiet. And the door opened and stood there were 2 girls grinning at each other, one had perfectly straight black hair with a flawless face that looked like it belonged to a supermodel not the one and only (I hope) Macey McHenry the senator's daughter. I presumed the other girl was Cammie Grant's little sister, had dirty blonde hair that went just past her shoulders, with stunning blue eyes and a slight tan. All in all she was beautiful. "Well are you going to stand there staring or actually come in?" Macey asked looking as bored as ever. I quickly recovered and smirked. I saw Cammie roll her eyes at this. "Come on in then _Zachary_" she said which annoyed me no one calls me my full name not even family or teachers. I also noticed that she seemed to be ignoring Grant purposely. Hmm I wonder what is going on between them.

Macey POV

Uhh Cammie just broke my curler, it was a one of a kind made especially for me! Wanna know why? _Because_ I wanted to curl her hair and make her even prettier but _no _she simply won't have that!

Just then we heard the doorbell ring. Time to get ourselves into action; you see we had a plan to annoy Zach and Grant so they would leave us alone so we could go shopping. 3…2…1… "Ahh you idiot you broke my favourite curler" I said grinning at Cammie she simply replied with a smirk before saying "So you have at least 10 more!" _Actually _I only had 8 more I think having 11 curlers is a bit over the top! "So this was a one of a kind!" I screamed back and to add effect I threw a vase on the floor and then jumped off the bed onto the floor landing on my bum.

And then we went quiet, and silently walked to the door and opened it and there stood 2 guys one with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, the other had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Both were muscular.

Cammie's POV

When Macey and I opened the door there stood Grant and the guy who must be Zach waiting. Grant had gotten extremely muscular and Zach was very fit as well. After a moments silence (3 minutes 52 seconds) Macey flatly said, "Well are you going to stand there staring or actually come in?" I was laughing my head off inside! Zach seemed to quickly recover and started to smirk, I returned that with an eye roll, God he's been here what 2 minutes (and 17 seconds) and he's already annoying me! "Well come on in then _Zachary_" I said knowing using his full name would annoy him. I was also purposely ignoring Grant, which I think he knew and I might have even seen a flicker of regret, guilt and sadness in his eyes. But I was probably imagining that!

* * *

**Thank you sooo much for reading! Please review! 10 more reviews= 1 more chapter within a week**

**10-15 reviews= 1 more chapter within 5 days**

**15+ reviews= 1 more chapter within 2-3 days**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So here is Chapter 4! Thank you for reviewing, adding me or the story to your favorites etc…**

**Now instead of listing all my reviewers I am going to pick out 2 people each time and I have RANDOMLY picked out…**

**HappyInsideGirl**

**And…**

**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl**

**P.S. in the book Grant is Zach's best friend he is in my story but he is also Cammie's sort of twin brother!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Escape

3 hours after acting like snotty, spoilt and annoying girls.

Cammie's POV

Ahh this is useless Zach WON'T give up! We've tried everything from giving him make-overs and painting his nails to dying his hair lime green he just won't leave us alone to go shopping. Wait hehehe. "Macey I have 1 more idea!" I said filled with hope. "Which is?" Macey said impatiently, as she was fed up of Zach and his stupid smirk! "We ask Zach to help us make some slime cause him and Grant have learnt to make slime that won't wash out for _at least _an hour or two, we'll say that it's to pull a prank on the neighbors! When really we will 'accidentally poor it over him!" I said excited "I doubt that will annoy him remember the last time…" She said doubtfully. "Oh yeh forgot to mention that he'll want to wash it out of his hair in the shower and during that time we'll go to the mall!" I said pleased with my idea. "Good idea. Let's go" Macey said whilst smiling evilly.

* * *

Zach's POV

Where were they? They said they were gonna go change AGAIN! Oh wait here they are. Cammie came down wearing a cream short skirt with a pale blue shirt and a black waistcoat with black ankle boots and her hair straightened in a side parting. And Macey was wearing a short black skirt with a blood red top, black leather jacket and mid shin black boots. "Zach can you help us make some slime" Cammie asked innocently. "Why?" Was my simple reply. "We wanna pull a prank on the neighbors cause they made fun of our outfits when we got here and no one makes fun of our outfits!" Macey said getting to the point. "Sure it should be fun, we can make the one that I learnt to make with Grant!"

30 minutes of making slime later…

We had just finished making the slime when we were carrying it next door and Cammie tripped and spilt ALL of the slime over me! "Oh my god I am soooo sorry you should probably take a shower otherwise it might take longer to take of later. Sorry." She gushed. "No prob yeh I'll go take a shower!" Thank full to be rid of them they are SUCH spoilt brats!

* * *

Macey's POV

Thank god that was easy! Time for the great escape!

So Cammie and I started for the door with our bags already filled.

30 minutes later…

_Finally _we are here, so we started to go round the shops and within 2 hours we were carrying 4 bags _each _but then suddenly Cammie came to a stop and refused to move when I saw _him_. Him is Cammie's ex Josh, who quite frankly cheated on her with not only 1 but _2_ girls and there he was walking towards us as if we were still great friends and he hadn't broken Cammie's heart a year ago. Uhh boy I hate him. "Hey guys, what's up I heard you guys had moved here." Josh says as if there isn't a problem in the world! Well there is and it's HIM!

"Yeh, umm what are you doing here?" Cammie says calmly "Oh I transferred here cause my Mum got a new job, what 'bout you?" He says simply. "Macey had to move here cause her Dad got a ne…" She starts but was interrupted by a "Where the _heck _have you guys been I have looked _everywhere _I asked Grant if he knew where you were and he said at the mall so I've been running loose like a madman all around this stupid place! And I thought you promised to stay at the house! And oh yeh one more thing WHO THE HECK IS THIS?"

"Zach this is Josh my ex-boyfriend and we crossed our fingers when we promised and…where did you think we would be and we aren't children anymore we're the same age as you! And tough luck!" Cammie said happily. "Whatever, we have to go. Nice meeting you Jimmy." Zach said angrily and then started whispering things to himself all the way back.

But then suddenly…

* * *

**So thanks everyone for reading please review it makes my day an here are the reviewing rule thing:**

**0-10 reviews= 2 weeks to wait**

**10-15 reviews= 1 week to wait**

**15+ review= 4 days to wait**

**You have till the end of tomorrow!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry about the cliffy but oh well!**

**Love Cat2305**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews in 1 day I got 27 reviews! This week I have picked out once again RANDOMLY:**

**Tash-splash**

**And…**

**cherryBlossom**

**So thanks everyone for reviewing! Here it is…**

* * *

Previously…

But suddenly…

Cammie's POV

A car came swerving into us and everything went black and I could faintly hear people screaming my name and the sound of sirens getting louder as if they were heading in our direction.

_People were walking around in hushed groups whispering things to each other like they didn't want anyone else to overhear them. They seemed to be talking about a girl who was in a car crash with her friends and how people think that the car crash was done purposely to try and…get rid of someone some people who had had problems with the girls relatives and about her possibly knowing something that was a danger to them if anyone but them knew as they could be…destroyed. But then suddenly I heard someone screaming my name Cammie, Cammie, Cameron, Cameron wake up please…_

Then suddenly I woke up to see people with red, puffy eyes as if they had been crying staring at me shocked, amazed and happy. "W w what happened? Where's Macey and Zach?" I said suddenly noticing that they weren't here. "They are fine they are just in the café getting some food, and well the thing is you were in a car crash someone swerved into you guys, right where you were sat." And then suddenly a woman started crying and a man started to comfort her…wait a second is that…? "Mum, Dad you're here!" I said then saw someone shift uncomfortably as if they were trying not to cry…oh my gosh its "Liz!" I said happily as I hadn't seen her in ages ever since the umm…accident we haven't really talked. "Yeh its me Cam, oh I missed you so much" and with that she came running at me and hugged me so tightly I think I stopped breathing for a moment "Liz…can't…breathe…" I said and as she let go blushing in embarrassment we both started laughing as if I weren't in a hospital laughing like how we use to when we were 9 and there really _was _no problem. "I missed you to Lizzie" I said with obvious joy written all over my face!

* * *

**Ok I am soo sorry for not updating yesterday but my internet connection thing broke down and all that I am soo sorry but can you please review it'll make my day and the reviewing rule thing is the same as last time once again I am soo sorry. But can you guys give me some ideas on what to do as you guys should have a say in it I think! So review or PM me! Thnx! **

**Love Cat2305 xxx**


End file.
